


Promise of Happiness

by aphxea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choi Saeran Needs a Hug, Choi Saeran Route, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Flowers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Other, Soft Choi Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphxea/pseuds/aphxea
Summary: (originally published on august 31, 2020 on wattpad, published on here on march 17, 2021) When you think of Ray, many things come to mind. What makes you think the most of him is his everlasting passion for gardening. He’s always so careful and smart with his work, but just like flowers, Ray’s hobby holds a deeper meaning on the inside.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader





	Promise of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> i originally published this last year on wattpad, but it got little to no attention. i’ve decided to try out ao3, so i hope that my writing can have better luck on here :) have some cute flower boy writing <3

“...Ray?” You curiously began to question the well-dressed male.

Being in the embrace of so many beautiful flowers with Ray was mesmerizing. Even after being in here for such a short time, you could already sense that there were years of love and hard work put into this garden. There was an uncountable surplus of so many unique, gorgeous plants surrounding you both. This sight, along with Ray and the floral scent, was heavenly. 

The white-haired male perked up a little and guided his attention to you. “...Yes, my princess/prince/princex?” He softly spoke.

You couldn’t help but take in how careful and pretty everything he took care of was. Ray was very handsome and was always dressed like a prince in your presence. But besides his appearance, he was so careful about the words that he spoke to you, he tried his best with the outrageous overload of work that he was given, and he was also loyal to things that he had taken an interest to. 

“I’m wondering...”

One of those activities that Ray enjoyed doing very much was gardening, of course. All of his flowers were taken precious care of each day, and he treated them so well as if they were living people. He even mentioned that he would sometimes think of them as his only friends. This led you to ask him a question that had been lingering in your mind for a while. 

“I’m wondering...What about flowers drew you to be so attached to them?” You inquisitively asked, tilting your head a bit. 

Ray froze for a moment, concerned that you had ill intent when asking this. “I–Well...I’ve liked flowers since I was a child. There’s so many distinctive meanings behind each and every one of them. Flowers are all so fascinating,” he anxiously murmured. 

You grinned at his innocence and took his hand in enthusiasm. Before replying, you thought to yourself about how sweet his way of speaking was and how much you enjoyed hearing him. “You’ve liked them for that long? That’s amazing, Ray. You always show such dedication and love towards what you do...I can see the appeal in that. Do you have a favorite flower?”

He relaxed some after hearing your answer and sheepishly looked down at your hand, fingers intertwined together. “You really think so? Thank you so much...Oh? My favorite flower...? Here, I’ll show it to you. Just follow me,” he eagerly responded, looking back at you and beginning to lead you through the garden. 

You obediently followed him while marveling about what all was around both of you. All of the flowers, being perfectly organized, looked so perfect together. You could see almost every flower imaginable, even some that you didn’t know the names of. Roses, lilies, geraniums, the list went on! It almost seemed like the flowers themselves illuminated the garden, making it so much more of a pleasing visual. However, your amazement was then brought to Ray himself once more. 

He guided you to a shaded part of the garden that had bunches of a cute, precious-looking flower. He kneeled down and admired the unique flower, pulling you closer to him so that you could see it. “Have you seen this one before?” He asked quietly, smiling to himself. 

You kneeled down alongside him and curled up towards him some while you laid your eyes on the bell-like plant. “It’s so pretty and unique...I’ve never seen anything like it before,” you responded in veneration of his talent.

Ray chuckled softly at your response and blushed a bit. “Thank you...It’s called the lily of the valley. I always feel super happy and at peace when I’m taking care of this specific flower,” Ray explained. 

“Aww, you’re welcome...” You giggled in response and glanced up at him for a few moments. Ray had a generally cute complexion; there was a gentle blush across his cheeks, along with freckles on his face that made him so much cuter. His looks resembled a fragile doll that needed to be handled with care. There was also a sign of him not caring for his well-being, specifically dark circles due to not sleeping as much as he should. Your heart always broke a little at the thought of this, but he was still the most adorable, attractive person you’ve ever seen. 

Ray blushed a bit more as he noticed you gazing at him, but his smile didn’t quite fade. “Y/N? Is everything okay?” 

You blushed a little bit with him and snapped out of your thoughts once more. “Y-Yeah, everything’s okay. I’m so impressed with everything you’ve done here. I’m also thinking about how precious you are,” you playfully decided to speak. 

Ray froze in surprise and giggled a bit. “I’m so happy that you like what I’ve done here, Y/N. I’m really trying my best to make you feel as comfortable and happy here as you can be...Me? Precious?” He murmured in confusion, tilting his head a bit.

“Haha...but you’re the one who’s the most precious to me. Even more precious than my flowers. I would do anything for you to feel even more than satisfied. I want to be able to treat you and please you the most I can,” Ray said in response while showing a bit more boldness than before.

Your heart fluttered at his cuteness. The urge to resist saying what you wanted to feel had been completely brushed away with the serene atmosphere of your association of each other’s feelings coming together. “I’d love to do the same for you, though. You’re so deserving of all the love and support you could ever get,” you spoke in return to what that marshmallow boy had said about you. 

He thought for a few moments before taking your hand again and holding it between both of his. “Y/N...the lily of the valley’s symbolism represents a promise of happiness. It also represents sweetness and can be used to tell someone that they’ve completed your life in some way...This flower now reminds me of you. After meeting you, it holds so much more significance.” You looked up at him again and saw that he was smiling brighter than you’ve ever seen him smile. He genuinely looked like an angel to you and he certainly acted like one, too. 

It was now your turn to blush and become the one who got flustered over hearing such sweet words. “Aww, Ray...You really feel that way?” You gasped a little and brushed yourself up against him.

He nodded and hesitated slightly before speaking again. “I have, this whole time you’ve been here. I want to make a promise of happiness between you and me. If it’s true that I’m allowed to feel this way and receive such reward...please let me make that promise real. Let’s keep a promise of happiness,” he spoke softly, staring into your eyes with an eager, innocent appearance similar to a puppy’s.

You could never say no to him. Not now, especially not at this moment, either. You longed for the same that he said that he wanted. Now was the right time to make a move in response. 

“Of course we can. Everything about that sounds so perfect...I’ll give you unconditional care and give you everything you deserve. I’ll promise you happiness, but you don’t need to give anything in return at all. You can think for yourself and do as you please,” you hummed while moving your hand up from his own to kindly stroke his hair. 

He closed his eyes for a few moments and relaxed under your touch. “I didn’t think you’d agree so easily...If you think I really do deserve that, please let me experience those things. I’ll do everything I can to make you feel the way you make me feel, my princess/prince/princex...I promise that.” Ray suddenly pulled you into an embrace, hiding his face in your shoulder and nuzzling you affectionately.

Feeling Ray’s unanticipated touch only made you feel even more excited and curious of what you could say for your next response to him. “You’re such a cutie...I can’t resist you at all. If I’m your princess/prince/princex, then could you be my prince?” You playfully asked, cupping one of his cheeks and smirking.

Ray seemed curious of this idea and nodded in response. “That sounds like paradise...I couldn’t ask for anything more, so let’s make that happen. I don’t think I exactly deserve it, but it sounds so fun. I’d like to make the promise official somehow. Maybe we could plant another one of these flowers together,” he went on, clearly expressing great interest.

You teasingly brought your thumb to his lips and peaceably brushed it against them. “That idea sounds lovely, but maybe we could share something else, too...” At the moment, you only concentrated on Ray and making him feel your endearment towards him. 

Ray considerately kept a hold of your wrist and stared into your eyes. “Hm? What is it that you’d like from me? I’ll do anything for you,” he eagerly spoke, oblivious to what your touch had hinted at. 

You became a little frustrated with his cluelessness, but you still took a liking to his purity even when he’s shown the simplest forms of affection. It was also saddening somehow because from what you knew, he had gone his whole childhood and had grown up without any love. But even without that, Ray had the biggest heart that anyone could ever have. That heart full of love waiting to be given needed to be shown the same love that it had been wanting to show. 

“Ray, could you come closer?”

Ray did as you said and stroked your hair softly. “What should I do now?”

“...Let’s seal our promise with a kiss,” you suggested before looking up at him and cupping his cheeks. 

Ray’s breath hitched as he heard the proposal of a kiss. “U-Um...I’ve never had or given kisses before, though. Would that really be okay?” He shivered in agitation as he spoke. He worried that he would mess something up, that he would only ruin the kiss. “Do I...deserve a kiss?”

You nodded in reassurance and gently kissed the tip of his nose. Ray became even more flustered when you did this, but he didn’t show any sign of discomfort. “You deserve as many kisses as you could ever get. Of course I’m okay with it, I even love the idea...We promised happiness for each other. Just do what you think feels right. Do as you please,” you replied, ruffling his hair while still being careful not to mess it up. 

He became a little less nervous and more poised in his ability. “Alright...As long as you think so, I’ll believe you. I’ve...had the dream of kissing you for a bit, but I never thought I would be able to do it...Thank you, Y/N,” he replied. He pulled you closer and waited for you to make the next move. 

With his consent, you tilted your head and brought your lips to his own, beginning a kiss. Closing your eyes, you put a hand through his hair and began to play with it some. His first response to your action was to lean in so that he could accept the kiss. Since Ray was unsure of what to do, he made an attempt to copy your movements. All of these feelings were so foreign to him; he hadn’t ever been this intimate with anyone before. Although you two both had inexperience, the kiss still felt right and you wouldn’t change anything about it. 

Ray soon wrapped his arms around you, resting his hand on one of your hips. After a few more moments of the sensual kiss, your lips parted from each other and you took a few moments to catch your breath. Ray embraced you once more after the kiss, burying his face in the crook of your neck. 

“Did I do okay? Haha...Y/N...thank you so much. I never thought that we would be doing something like this. It felt like that dream was too big for me, but you showed me that care being given to me is possible,” he chuckled, his face a deep shade of red. He looked satisfied, like he had finally gotten what he had longed to have for so long. 

You patted his back softly to comfort him somehow. “It was perfect, Ray. Thank you, too...But you also don’t need to thank me for anything. Well, I’ll promise you that I can make all of those dreams come true. You really deserve all the love you can get, sweetie...This means you’re officially my prince now, doesn’t it?” You hummed, giving Ray another kiss on his cheek. 

Ray jumped a little as you said this but still nodded in response. “I really want that...I can’t believe I’m finally getting to live my fantasy with you. I’m so grateful to have you...I love you, Y/N.”

Surprisingly, Ray was the first person to admit his true feelings. Even if you weren’t the first one to say it, Ray looked to be confident in the idea that you felt the same. Knowing that he did made you even more optimistic than you could say. You cuddled him close and rested your head on his shoulder while sighing in relief. 

“Ray, I love you, too...and that makes me so glad. I’ve admired everything you’ve done since the start. You’re so talented, smart, attractive...there’s nothing that isn’t to love about you. You mean everything to me.” You kept your attention on him and stroked his hair lovingly. His hair was kept so soft and neat. Ah, such a pure, untouched soul. 

He became more bright at this moment and excitedly made the effort to give you a few kisses on your forehead that made you feel a little ticklish. “Aww...I’m not exactly sure how I could be considered that way at all, but I think all of those qualities fit you so much more. I don’t think anything could ever change the way I think of you. I want to treat you like royalty...” Ray spoke, grabbing onto you and letting you lean against him. Soon, he sat down on the grass with you sitting on his lap.

You blushed slightly at this sudden change in position, but it was comfortable as soon as you both relaxed with each other. “You’re really an angel...You’re full of sweetness and it never goes away. I’m going to do my best to treat you with all my love and give you the same,” you giggled in agreement. “You’re so cute...”

“Well, I don’t think I’m all that pure. You’re a true angel who came to show me love. Love is so forbidden here, and I know I don’t even deserve it...but I can’t let it go. You’ve already shown how kind you are. No one else has ever been the way you are to me. Thank you for blessing my life...” He sighed, holding you against his chest, your head resting just above his heart. He kissed your forehead softly and played with your hair some while watching you. 

You nuzzled his chest gently after he moved you closer and spoke again. “But you are...I don’t care if it’s forbidden, Ray. I know that we could work out well together. You’re deserving of so much...Of course you deserve love. And thank you, too...” You lifted your head up a little to give him small neck kisses in return. 

He hummed a little to himself and relaxed under your touch. “I wonder if I don’t have to listen to everything that Savior tells me. I do want you in my life, and I don’t want you to leave. Thank you...for believing in me. I’m so happy that we came to the garden and made our promise,” Ray spoke while gently twirling your hair in his fingers. 

“Such an adorable boy...You’re free to think for yourself and make your own decisions. I’m not going anywhere, either.” You let Ray touch your hair for a while longer before he said something else.

“I have trouble believing those things, but it’s so sweet when you say that. I’ve never met someone like you before, and there’s so much about you that I’m curious about...”

You giggled to yourself and took both of his hands again in your own. “We have all the time in the world to learn about each other. I wonder a lot about you, too. We can take things as slow as we want to, though,” you responded, bringing yourself closer to him while still holding his hands. 

He was quiet again before chuckling to himself. “Your hands are so nice to hold...Your touch is always so warm and it makes me feel safe. If we do plant a flower together, I think that you would be skilled with gardening. Sorry if that seems a little awkward to say...” He mumbled in embarrassment. 

Despite Ray’s embarrassment, you found what he had said to be really sweet. “Really? I like that thought...I’d like to try gardening with you. And if you want to, you can hold my hands as much as you’d like...Holding your hands is really comforting to me, too.”

Ray squeezed both of your hands gently and looked down at them happily. “Haha...We could plant a bunch of flowers together someday...You won’t let go, will you?” He asked, resulting in you shaking your head repeatedly. 

“Of course I won’t let go. We can plant as many flowers as you’d like, my prince...”

He smiled in relief and released one of his hands to pat your head gently. “I’m so, so grateful, Y/N. Thinking of you and I planting something in here already makes the garden seem so much more gorgeous. We can start planting one right now,” he suggested. 

You thought for a few moments and nodded in response before Ray stood up again. “Alright...Just follow me. I’ll teach you how to plant them,” he giggled to himself. After Ray had gotten everything prepared, he began to show you what to do. You were bright-eyed and ready to pay attention to everything he had to say, and made sure you didn’t lose attention to anything. 

“All you need to do is repeat what I’m doing, alright? You’ll do fantastic.” Ray was exultant and looked eager to tell you anything you wanted to know. While watching him, his actions looked so perfect and gentle. You still couldn’t come to understand how someone could be so angelic. Ray was just too pure. 

After finishing up with Ray, he patted you on the back and smiled, proud of you. “You did great...Now it feels like our promise is official. Thank you for being so, so sweet...” He hugged you again and kissed your forehead softly, chuckling.

You hugged back and kissed his cheek a few times in response to his touch. “You’re welcome, cutie. It’s so sweet and thoughtful that you felt like we should make a promise on the flower...”

Ray looked into your eyes and pulled you into one more kiss before speaking against your lips softly. “I love you so much...” You said the same to him and gripped gently at his jacket to pull him closer to you. 

You two both pulled away to catch your breath, resting against each other in calmness. After this, you held up your pinky finger up to him and asked him to do the same. He blushed softly as you linked pinkies with him, still smiling at the feeling it gave him. “Y/N, let’s keep this promise true to the flower’s name...”


End file.
